Dancer Love
by AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin
Summary: Nggak bisa bikin summary soalnya msh newbie disini... minta kripik'a-yang pedes juga gpp asal membangun*emang rmah?*-, ya, bagi para senpai dan sensei skalian! GaaraXOC :D
1. Prologue

**Normal POV**

Hari itu, adalah hari spesial bagi gadis berambut pirang bergelombang ini. Namanya Yunna Hakezawa. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari "DANCE MODERN COMPETITION" akan dimulai. Itu adalah ajang kompetisi terheboh di Jepang. Ia ikut sebuah kelompok dancer di sekolahnya, KHS (Konoha High School). Namanya, Konoha Soul Star Community. Ia menjadi tim inti(m) *ditendang Yunna sampe melanting 1 Km* disana. Jadi, ia harus ikut semua perlombaan yang dijadwalkan. Ia tentu saja bukan satu-satunya tim inti disana. Ada Sakura, Lee, Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka adalah pedancer terbaik di seluruh sekolah.

"Wah! Nggak nyangka bisa ikut lomba gini, yak!" ujar Naruto saat di bis menuju tempat perlombaan.

"Haha! Iyalaahhh! Kita, kan, hebat!" ujar Lee seraya menunjukkan senyum khasnya ke Naruto.

"Eh, Yunna, kostumnya bagus, loh! Keren! I love it! Kau memang designer baju terrrrrhebat!" puji Sakura.

"Eh? Nggak juga, koq!" jawab Yunna nge-blushing.

"Dasar bodoh!" ujar Sasuke menatap duo enerjik -?- di depannya itu.

"Dasar kau ini teme!" ujar Naruto atas reaksi teme-nya itu.

"Dasar kau, dobe!" jawab Sasuke. Terjadilah cekcok -?- antara duo terrrrrrrrrrraneh di sekolah itu.

"Weleh-weleh... Ya udah donk! Gitu aja, koq, repot!" sambung Lee dengan amat sangat tidak nyambungnya -?-.

"Udah lahh..." ujar Yunna seraya memegang kepalanya (lebih tepat jidatnya) *dipukul Yunna*

"Kita sudah sampai!" teriak seseorang berambut silver (queen) *ditampol Kakashi* ditemani seorang wanita berambut cokelat terurai bermata merah *you-know-who*.

"Baik!" teriak semua yang ada di dalam bis (-Sasuke karena dia sibuk megangin kepalanya yang abis kesantuk kursi karena pak supir ngerem mendadak *ditimpuk Sasuke*) bersemangat.

"Ok, jangan pisah dari rombongan (A: emang dharmawisata, apa? Sampe jangan harus terpisah segala! Semua : Setuju!)!" ujar Kakashi memperingatkan.

"Baik," jawab mereka tak bersemangat. Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari bis dan segera menuju lobby. Tempat perlombaan diadakan di Gelora (bung) Konoha *ditimpuk berjamaah rakyat Indonesia*. Disana, bukan hanya menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para atlit olahraga untuk bertanding saja. Namun, juga digunakan untuk acara-acara perayaan lainnya, seperti perlombaan dance seperti sekarang ini, acara perayaan tahun baru, dan lainnya.

"Ok, anak-anak. Sekarang, kita ambil nomor peserta dengan panitianya terlebih dahulu. Sementara aku mengambil nomornya, silahkan isi formulir ini dulu," ujar Kurenai. Mereka semua pun mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan guru pembinanya tersebut.

"Hei! Apa ini? Kategori dance?" tanya Yunna kebingungan.

"Wah, pilihannya hanya solo, tim, dan couple. Kalian pilih apa?" tanya Lee yang ikut bingung.

"Tentu saja tim, dong! Tetapi... Kalau kita ikut tim, hanya dapat ikut maksimal empat orang. Lalu, satu orang lagi harus ikut solo,dong! Kan, nggak seru..." jawab Naruto dibalas anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Yah... Akhirnya, kita harus berpisah dengan salah satu diantara kita... Hiks...Hiks..." ujar Sakura seraya menangis.

"Iya..." Semua menjawab lesu.

"Baiklah..." ujar Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Ada apa, teme?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan Sakura ikut couple dan kalian semua ikut tim?" usul Sasuke seraya menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

"Hei! Dasar kau ini! Aku tidak mau jadi couplemu!" tolak Sakura keras lalu memukul kepala Sasuke dengan pentungan (abis nyolong di pos ronda) *ditimpuk Sakura*.

"Huh... Tapi, mau gimana lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana-" ujar Yunna seraya berfikir. "-kalau aku saja yang ikut solo?" sambungnya seraya menawarkan diri. Mereka semua bertatapan kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka, kalau Yunna berani ikut solo dancer yang semuanya adalah dancer tingkat atas.

"Yunna? Kau..." ujar Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, teman-teman! Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Yunna.

"Tetapi... Level disana, kan, tinggi banget?" ujar Lee.

"Yah... Mau gimana lagi? Sudahlah... Jika kita yakin menang, kita pasti akan menang," Yunna menyemangati teman-temannya yang tertunduk lesu.

"Yunna..." gumam Naruto lesu.

"Ayolah, teman-teman! Kita, kan, sudah berjanji pada semuanya untuk membawa piala ke sekolah kita..." ujar Yunna menyemangati teman-temannya.

"Baiklah... Kita harus percaya kepada Yunna. Ok, Yunna. Selamat berjuang!" ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang diinginkan Yunna.

"Iya, Yunna! Semangat, ya!" ujar Lee seraya menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Baik, teman-teman! Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!" Setelah itu, mereka pun langsung mengisi formulir tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Kurenai yang sudah datang entah kapan.

"Nah, teman-teman. Selamat berjuang, ya!" ujar Yunna mengakhiri pembicaraan di lobby karena harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang selama ini telah mendorongnya hingga saat ini.

"Iya. Yunna! Berusaha keras, ya!" Sakura menyemangati.

"Yunna! Kau harus menang, ya!" ujar Naruto dan Lee yang sangat bersemangat.

"Ok! Serahkan padaku!" ujar Yunna seraya tersenyum lalu pergi ke tempat perlombaan solo dancer.

Disana, ada banyak orang yang ikut. Semuanya sepertinya memang hebat-hebat. Yunna pun merasa sedikit tidak percaya diri melihat paa yang ia lihat sekarang. 'Aduhh! Bagaimana ini? Bodohnya kau ini, Yunna! Dasar bodoh! Gimana kalo ntar kamu nggak menang, hah?' batin Yunna seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri *A: bodoh! Yunna: Kau yg bodoh!*. lalu, ia pun berjalan menuju tempat pendaftaran peserta. Namun... BRUKK!

"Hei! Kau ini! Sakit tau!" ujar Yunna seraya memegang pantatnya yang dengan mulus bertabrakan dengan lantai.

"Hn. Lain kali jalan itu pake mata sama kaki!" ujar seseorang yang menabraknya itu. Yunna melihat ke arah orang itu. Orang itu memiliki rambut merah bata, memiliki tato 'ai' di jidatnya. Sekilas, tampak seperti preman (kampung) *digeplak Gaara pake sandal*. Yunna merasa ngeri melihatnya. Namun, cara berpakaian orang ini boleh juga.

'Wah... Keren banget! Tapi... Kayak preman aja pake tato segala!' batin Yunna.

'Hn... Gadis ini! Merepotkan saja! Tapi...-' batin orang itu.

"Heh! Aku udah jalan pake mata sama kaki tau! Kamu yang nabrak aku! Sekarang cepat minta maaf!" bentak Yunna mengaburkan khayalan orang itu.

"Tidak mau," jawab orang itu singkat, namun padat dan jelas.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Yunna dengan nada membentak.

"Tidak mau," jawabnya lagi.

"Dasar!" teriak Yunna seraya memegang pantatnya yang masih nyeri karena bertabrakan dengan lantai dengan mulusnya -?- tadi. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan orang itu menuju ke tempat pendaftaran peserta.

'-manis juga...' batin orang itu.

"Huh! Sakit banget! Sialan tuh orang!" dengus Yunna.

'Gimana kabar teman-teman, ya?' tanya Yunna dalam hati. Sekarang gilirannya untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai peserta.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya panitia itu.

"Yunna Hakezawa," jawab Yunna singkat.

"Umur?" tanya panitia lagi.

"16," jawab Yunna (lagi) singkat.

"Sekolah?"

"Konoha High School,"

"Nomor peserta yang didaftarkan pembina?"

"09-01-99"

"Baiklah. Ini nomormu," ujar Panitia itu lalu memberikan sebuah pita ke Yunna yang bertuliskan nomor pesertanya, nomor 9.

"Terima kasih," jawab Yunna lalu pergi menuju tempat pembina. Namun, ia tak menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi, ada sepasang mata jade hijau penasaran yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Wah! Teman-teman!" teriak Yunna melihat teman-temannya yang sedang menuju tempat pembina mereka.

"Hai, Yunna!" teriak yang lainnya (-Sasuke) membalsa teriakan Yunna.

"Eh, gimana? Kamu dapat nomor berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"9. Angka keberuntunganku!" jawab Yunna seraya menunjukkan pita nomornya kepada Sakura.

"Wah! Kami nomor 4! Jadi, nanti bisa nonton Yunna, dong!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Hihihi... Moga-moga saja nanti kita dapat menonton Yunna!" sambung Sakura dan Lee bersemangat.

"Aku sangat senang kalau kalian datang menonton!" jawab Yunna bersemangat.

"Eh, udah di panggil tuh sama pembina! Bye, Yunna!" ujar Lee setelah tim mereke dipanggil oleh pembina.

"Baik! Selamat berjuang teman-teman!" ujar Yunna dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari teman-temannya yang menuju ke arah pembina mereka.

'Teman-teman, selamat berjuang. Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian,' batin Yunna.

"Moga-mogahan si Yunna bisa mempertunjukkan penampilan terbaiknya, ya, teman-teman," kata Sakura disambut anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Wah! Rupanya disini, ya? Keren!" kagum Yunna saat sampai di tempat pembina yang seperti tempat latihan.

"Baiklah! Aku pembina kalian disini! Namaku Kabuto. Baiklah, kalian akan dipanggil satu per satu," ujar pembina mereka memperkenalkan diri. Ia pun memanggil satu per satu peserta.

"... Nomor 9! Hakezawa Yunna!" teriak pembina memanggil Yunna.

"Hadir!" balas Yunna.

"Nomor 10! Sabaku Gaara!" teriak pembina itu lagi memanggil seseorang yang ternyata...

"Hadir..." jawabnya pelan.

"Apa? Kau, kan..." ujar Yunna kaget melihat sosok tersebut. Dialah orang yang menabraknya tadi, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Ada apa, keriting?" tanya Gaara dengan gaya _cool_-nya seperti biasa.

"Dasar!" ujar Yunna dengan sangat tidak jelasnya -?-.

"Nomor 11, Akasuna Sasori!" panggil sang pembina (lagi) *bosen nihh* *plak*

"Hadir," jawab orang yang dipanggil itu. Ia pun menghadap ke arah Yunna yang sedang bertengkar dengan Gaara seraya tersenyum.

'Lucu juga tuh cewek!' batin Sasori.

Akhirnya, semua peserta berhasil dipanggil (setelah memakai toa untuk memanggil para peserta yang telinganya budegh *dihajar berjamaah*).

"Baiklah, kali ini, kalian akan mengikuti perlombaan dance solo yang diikuti oleh berpuluh-puluh peserta. Kalian harus bersyukur, karena kalian bisa mengikuti acara lomba dance solo ini," ujar Kabuto memulai ceramah *ditimpuk* panjangnya. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal kecuali Yunna yang sangat memperhatikan dengan baik apa saja yang diucapkan oleh sang pembina.

"Akhir kata, saya ucapkan, selamat berjuang bagi semuanya!" ucap Kabuto mengakhir ceramahnya yang berlangsung selama (lebih dari) 1 jam. Semua peserta hanya tersenyum bahagia karena tidak harus lagi mendengar ceramah panjang sang pembina (lagi). Para peserta pun langsung pergi menuju belakang panggung untuk bersiap-siap.

"Wah! Deg-degan nih..." gumam Yunna.

"Hei, keriting! Minggir!" ujar Gaara melihat Yunna menghalangi jalannya.

"Terserah aku lah! Badan- badan aku, koq!" bantah Yunna. Melihatnya, Gaara hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Yunna pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Namun... BRUKK!

"Ouch!" Lagi-lagi, pantat Yunna mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

"Maaf, ya," ujar seseorang yang menabrak Yunna itu.

"Eh, kau? Akasuna- san?" ujar Yunna.

"Oh. Iya," jawab Sasori seraya tersenyum manis.

"Wah... Kau, kan, dari FHS? Itu SMA ternama, kan?" kagum Yunna.

"Eh, iya..." jawab Sasori (lagi-lagi) seraya tersenyum.

"Dasar bego!" ujar Gaara di belakang Yunna.

"Apanya yang bego, tato?" bentak Yunna marah.

"Ya kaulah, keriting... Masa gitu aja kagum.." jawab Gaara santai.

"Arrrghh! Dasar!" ujar Yunna. Sasori hanya terdiam melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Udah...Udah... Tenang..." ujar Sasori melerai keduanya yang sedari tadi bertengkar hebat.

"Eh, maaf Akasuna-san..." kata Yunna mendengar Sasori angkat bicara seraya menunduk.

"Eh... Panggil saja aku Sasori. Dan jangan berlebihan untuk menunduk seperti itu, ya, Yunna..." ujar Sasori seraya melambaikan tangannya (menolak).

"Oh, iya... Sasori..." ujar Yunna lega. Mereka hening sejenak. Lalu, Sasori angkat bicara.

"Ada FB?" tanya Sasori mencairkan suasana.

"Ada," jawab Yunna.

"Boleh minta?" pinta Sasori.

"Baik..." ujar Yunna. Mereka pun bertransaksi -?- akun FB dan email-nya.

"Tch!" Gaara mendecih kesal.

'Wah! Kak Sasori keren, dehh... Baik lagi...' batin Yunna.

'Cewek ini imut juga, ya, kalo dilihat dari dekat...' batin Sasori. Akhirnya mereka pun selesai bertransaksi akun FB dan email-nya. Namun, mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata Jade Hijau melirik mereka kesal.

'Dasar! Sasori sialan!'

Akhirnya, tiba saat Yunna untuk tampil.

'Kali ini aku harus bisa menampilkan penampilan terbaikku!' batin Yunna yang sekarang sedang deg-(es) degan *plak*.

"Hei, keriting!" ujar Gaara menepuk bahu Yunna dari belakang.

"Eh! Tato? Ngapain kamu!" teriak Yunna.

"Aku cuma mau ngucapin selamat berjuang," ujar Gaara dengan gaya coolnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunna.

'Hah? Si tato ngucapin selamat? Nggak mungkin! Mimpi apa sih, aku semalem?' batin Yunna heran.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun, keriting?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa koq! Makasih, ya..." jawab Yunna seraya tersenyum kecil.

'Senyummu... aku tak sanggup melihatnya!' batin Gaara melihat senyum Yunna.

"Oh, sama-sama," jawab Gaara lalu pergi ke belakang panggung untuk bersiap-siap. Yunna pun segera naik ke panggung setelah namanya dipanggil.

**End Normal POV**

**Yunna POV**

Aku harus menampilkan penampilan terbaikku. Aku tidak mau membuat teman-teman kecewa. Semoga saja, aku bisa menampilkan penampilan terbaikku! Tapi... Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku sekarang. Tadi, Gaara mengucapkan selamat berjuang padaku. Terus terang, aku agak aneh mendengarnya. Dia itu cool, pendiam, stoic, tapi koq ngomong gitu, ya? Ya udah, dehh! Sekarang aku harus menampilkan penampilan terbaikku!

Aku menampilkan kemampuan danceku di panggung itu. Panggung yang megah, batinku. Aku menari mengikuti nada-nada yang dialunkan. Namun, saat aku melihat ke arah penonton, kulihat teman-temanku hadir mendukungku. Aku sangat senang. Lalu, kualihkan pandangan pada... Gawat! Sasori dan Gaara! Dasar! Mereka malah tersenyum! Waduhh! Grogi nih! Aku merasa, mukaku memerah, deh! Gawat, ngeblushing lagi!

Akhirnya, selesai juga! Selesai sudah, ujian blushingku tadi. Aku pun segera pergi ke belakang panggung.

"Hai, Yunna!" panggil seseorang di belakangku. Sontak, aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan kulihat Sasori tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Oh, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Penampilanmu bagus!" puji Sasori yang membuatku ngeblushing lagi.

"Wah, makasih, ya!" ujarku lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin. Aku pun mendengar kalau sekarang saatnya Gaara tampil.

"Sebentar, ya, Sasori!" ujarku seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasori.

"Baik," jawabnya. Aku pun menuju ke tempat Gaara dan melihatnya sudah siap tampil dengan kostumnya. Ehm... Kurasa, ia memang keren sekarang. Lihatlah ia sekarang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Tadi ia memakai kaos dan celana panjang jeans. Sekarang? Ia memakai kostum yang amat sangat keren yang sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang proporsional sebagai penari. Keren, deh! Eh? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah aku puji-puji dia, sih?

"Hei, keriting! Ngapain kamu?" bentak Gaara menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, ya. Sudah mau mendukungku," ujarku sambil ngeblushing tanpa sadar *berarti tidur, dong!* *plak*.

"Hn," jawabnya yang membuatku kesal!

"Ok, selamat berjuang, ya! Aku akan mendukungmu, koq!" ujarku seraya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

**End Yunna POV**

**Gaara POV**

Aku sedang bersiap tampil sekarang. Namun, aku sempat bingung dengan kelakuan si keriting itu. Tadi, aku hanya mengucapkan selamat berjuang, eh, sekarang dia bilang juga begitu. Senyum lagi. Kau tahu Yunna? Senyummu itu membuatku lega. Dukunganmu membuatku serasa menang. Apalagi, senyummu tadi lebih manis dari biasanya, itu sangat membuatku beruntung mendapatkan senyumanmu itu *A: roman picisan...* *ditimpuk berjamaah*. Matamu yang bersinar dan menghadap ke arahku *lanjuttt*, membuatku merasakan kepuasan yang amat sangat. Terima kasih.

Aku pun naik ke atas panggung dan sempat melihat ke arah penonton sebentar. Ku lihat Yunna sedang duduk bersama... SASORI! Dasar kau, Sasori! Tetapi, ia tersenyum kepadaku dengan manis. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku. Lalu, menari mengikuti musik. Aku pun kembali melihat ke arahnya dan bertatap mata dengannya. Ia pun ngeblushing. Aku senang membuatnya begitu.

Akhirnya, aku pun selesai tampil. Kulihat Yunna sudah menungguku.

"Gaara! Penampilanmu keren, lho!" pujinya. Aku menanggapinya santai.

"Oh, terima kasih," jawabku. Lalu, kulihat Sasori menyusulnya lalu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sasori..." gumamku.

"Gaara, tadi keren, lho!" jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda terima kasih.

"Oh, iya. Sekarang giliranmu, kan, Sasori! Semoga sukses!" ujar Yunna.

"Terima kasih," Ia pun pergi bersiap ke belakang panggung. Terdengarlah bunyi TOA melantunkan -?- nama Sasori.

"Gaara, kita lihat Sasori, yuk!" ajaknya.

"Oh, iya..." jawabku. Kami pun duduk di bangku penonton.

"Gaara, kau dari sekolah mana?" tanya Yunna.

"FHS," jawabku singkat.

"Hah? Jadi, sekolah kalian mengirim 2 untuk ikut solo?" tanyanya heran. Aku tambah bingung mendengarnya, namun kujawab saja.

"Iya," Singkat saja. Ia pun mengangguk mengerti lalu kulihat Sasori pun naik ke atas panggung. Kulihat gerakan-gerakannya keren. Namun, Yunna lebih keren, menurutku.

"Wah! Keren!" puji Yunna.

"Hn, jadi aku tidak keren?" sontak, kata-kata itu muncul dari mulutku.

"Eh! Nggak, koq! Gaara juga keren!" pujinya seraya tersenyum. Aku lega mendengarnya lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah lainnya karena ku rasa wajahku mulai ngeblushing lagi. Kami pun terus melihat Sasori bergerak di atas panggung seraya berbicara kecil.

Tak terasa, penampilannya pun berakhir. Kami pun segera ke belakang panggung atas kemauan Yunna.

"Gaara!" teriaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku santai.

"Kamu dimana?" tanyanya. Rupanya, kami terpisah karena ramainya penonton. Aku pun melihat rambut pirang bergelombang milik Yunna. Mengetahuinya, aku pun langsung menarik tangannya. Sontak, ia pun menghadap ke arahku. Kami pun bertatapan mata. Mata biru safirnya, sangat membuatku terbius saat itu. Ia pun terlihat sangat kaget namun, apa hanya pemikiranku yang agak kurang jernih *emang air?* ini, ia menikmatinya *makanan?* *julurin lidah ngiler* *plak*.

"Oh, Gaara?" tanyanya heran. Aku pun segera melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ayo!" ajaknya lalu tersenyum ke arahku.

**End Gaara POV**

**Yunna POV**

Gila! Tadi, aku berpegangan tangan dengan si tato? Ya ampunn! Tapi, kenapa, ya? Rasanya hangat. Aku juga senang mendapatkannya *tadi katanya gila?* *bingung tuh, si A* *plak*. Kulihat mata jade hijaunya, memancarkan kebahagiaan sekaligus kaget. Jantungku merasa deg-degan.

"Ayo!" ajakku. Kami pun pergi menuju ke arah Sasori.

"Hai, Sasori!" panggilku saat ia turun dari panggung.

"Eh, Yunna! Gaara..." ujarnya, namun ada pelemahan kata di 'Gaara'.

"Wah! Keren!" pujiku. Gaara hanya diam saja.

"Hehe... Terima kasih, ya, Yunna...!" jawabnya. Aku pun tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku pun langsung melirik ke arah Gaara. Ia pun melirikku. Kami saling bertemu pandang. Aku pun mulai deg-degan. Kenapa, sihhhhh?

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara ke arahku.

"Nothing," kujawab sebisaku. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan mereka dan segera membuka laptopku. Laptopku berwarna pink dengan gambar bunga-bunga putih diatasnya. Ditambah gambar lingkaran di atas langit berwarna putih pucat sempurna. Aku pun mengambil modemku berwarna senada lalu membuka akun FB-ku (setelah menghidupkan laptop pastinya *plak*). Aku pun menuliskan emailku dan passwordku. Lalu, masuklah aku ke Homepage (baca: beranda) Fbku. Aku pun mencari di kotak search akun FB Sasori yang diberitahunya tadi. Lalu, keluarlah hasil pencarianku.

"Keren juga, ya, PP-nya..." pujiku tulus.

"Hei, keriting. Kau ini jangan langsung pergi saja!" bentak seseorang di belakangku. Pasti si tato, aku membatin.

"Mau apa, sih, tato?" ujarku seraya menghadap ke arahnya.

"Wahhh... Buka FB, ya..." ujarnya seraya melihat ke arah laptopku.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" tanyaku setengah berteriak (baca: sambil berteriak *dibacot*).

"Nggak apa-apa," jawabnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Huh! Dasar aneh!" kataku. Lanjut ke laptopku, aku pun mengirimkan friend request ke akun tersebut. Aku pun menunggu dengan sabar. Dan, dia pun membalas friend requestku! Senang hatiku! Tapi... Sasori online dimana, ya? Aku pun mencoba chatting dengannya.

**Lollipop Candy Girlz: **Halo, Sasori-kun *wave*!

**Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck:** Halo juga, Yunna-chan *smile*

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Online dmn?

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldteck: Di HP. Pake e-buddy...

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Ouwh... *hoahhm*

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Sasori-kun sekelas sama Gaara, gk?

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Ya *smile*

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Emg knp?

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Nggak apa2... Cm mw tw ajj... *smile* Sasori-kun kls brp?

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Kls XI-C. U? *smirk*

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Kls X-F... *laugh* Oh y, Sasori-kun lg ap?

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Lg chatting sm u lahhhhhh... *laugh*

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Yang lain... Selain itu! *devil*

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Nggak lg ngapa2in.,.,.,., Bosen *laugh*!

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Oh y, ntar kita plg brg yuk! Sama si tato itu... *angel*

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Ok. Tapi, sp tuh tato? Gaara?

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Yalah... *smirk* Emang sp lgi?

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Ok, dehh.. Udh dulu, ya... Mw liat aksi dance brikutny.,.,.

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Tapi, kan, bisa sambil chatting-an? *shy*

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Ya udh, dehhh... U udh mkn lum?

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Tersrh q dong, mw mkn jam brp! *devil*

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Tapi, ntr u skt, lgi... *angel*

'Wahh... Sasori-kun memang pervert! Perhatian, baik, tampan, keren, baby face... Kayak malaikat dehhh...' batinku.

Lollipop Cand Girlz: Nggak, koq! *angry*

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Iya2... Tapi, ntar makan yg buanyak, ya! Jgn mrh2 lgi...!*smile*

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Oke, Saso-kun *wave 5x*!

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Ok, dehh... Yunna, ngomong2... U mw tw gak, nm Fbnya Gaara?

Sejenak, aku mendadak ngeblushing sendiri.

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Mw gk?

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Bwt ap, sihhhhh?

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Nggak apa2 kali...*wave*!

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Trserah u lahhhh...

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Bntar, ya...

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Hn

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine, tuhh, nama Fbny Gaara...

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Ohhh...

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Koq ohhh?

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Gpp, kan?

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Hn, terserah anda...*wave*! Udh dlu ya... Hpku mw hbis batreny...*smile*

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Eh, ok, dehh... *smirk*

Gotcha Puppet Zaoldyeck: Bye, Yunna-chan*wave*! *laugh*

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Bye*wave*...

Tidak lama dari itu, sambunganku dengan Sasori-kun terputus. Aku sungguh kesal dengan baterai HP itu! Rasanya, aku ingin agar memusnahkan baterainya itu *JANGAAANNN!* dan menciptakan baterai baru yang lebih lama bisa dipakai! Kesal, sihhh... eh, iya... Cari Fbnya si tato, ahhh...*iseng mode:on*. Aku pun mencari nama SAND BOYSZ PHANTOMHIVE KAGAMINE. Sudah kutebak, dia ini adalah pencinta anime, sama sepertiku. Terbukti saat kulihat PP-nya. Bergambar anime! Aku pun mengirimkan friend request kepadanya. Lalu, tak kusangka, tak lama dari itu, ia menerimaku sebagai teman! Ya ampunnnnn! Emang dia online dimana, sihhh?

**End Yunna POV**

**Sasori POV**

Aku pun terus melihat ke arah panggung. Melihat lincahnya para kontestan menari mengikuti musik. Namun, aku masih teringat dengan Yunna, malaikatku. Tadi apa kubilang, 'malaikatku'? ohh... Aku menyebutnya begitu karena... Karena...

"Hoi! Sasori!" teriak seseorang memanggil namaku. Dia adalah Deidara, teman sekelasku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku santai.

"Ehmmm... Ntar bisa temani aku, nggak?" pintanya.

"Emang ada apa?"

"Ada urusan penting,"

"Urusan apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Jadi aku nggak usah ikut aja... Ini bukan urusanku koq!"

"Eh! Jangannn! Iya... Ini... Soal aku dan... Ino, adikku. Aku ingin, kamu membuatnya lebih baik dengan...-"

"Dengan apa, Dei?"

"-menjadi pacar palsunya," Aku langsung tersentak mendengar pernyataannya tersebut. Jujur saja, aku sangat terkejut.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia itu, udah ditolak sama cowok. Tuh, cowok nyebelinnya...Lagi sama sahabatnya Ino, Sakura. Mesra-mesraan segala lagi!" jawab Deidara.

"Ohh... Si pantat ayam itu?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Iya..." jawabnya pelan. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Aku sudah terlanjur suka sama orang lain... Jadi...

"Tolong, ya, Sasori..." Ia memelas.

"Aku ti-" Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, Dei telah pergi meninggalkanku yang sedang kebingungan tak tentu arah ini.

"-dak bisa..."

**End Sasori POV**

**Gaara POV**

Sekarang, aku sedang membuka laptopku. Berwarna hitam dengan logo 'hp' di atasnya. Sederhana bukan? Aku adalah tipe orang yang sederhana.

Aku pun membuka akun Fbku lalu melihat ada angka 1 di simbol friend requestku. Kulihat siapa yang mengirimku permintaan pertemanan itu, dan... ASTAGA! Ini, kan, Yunna! Dasar si keriting ini! Tau dari mana dia, akun Fbku. Aku hanya memberitahukannya pada... Jangan-jangan... SASORI! Dasar dia itu! Akan kubunuh *jangannnn!* *dihajar Saso FC* dia! Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Aku pun menerimanya. Lalu aku pun mencoba untuk chatting dengannya.

**Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine:** Hei, keriting! U tw dri mn nie akun?

**Lollipop Candy Girlz:** Bkn urusanmu, tatoooooooo! *devil*

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: U tw dri Sasori?

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Udh q bilang bkn urusanmu! *angry*

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Cool down, keriting... *smile*

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Ukh! Dasar!

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Tadi, q lht, tim dri KHS, msuk final, lho...

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Bnrkah?

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Serius...

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Yay! *laugh* Tq, ya, udh ksh kbr nie!

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Y...Y Bsok pengumuman sp ajj finalis yg msuk final, kan? Ktany cm ada 3 yg bisa msuk...

'Lho! Koq aku jadi King of Gossip gini, sihhh?' batinku seraya mengacak-acak rambutku.

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Oh y? Wah... deg2an, nehhh... hehe... *smirk*

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Yunna? Blh ngomong sesuatu gk?

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Np, tato? Tumben u manggil q Yunna...

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Suka2 q... XP

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Huh! Ywdah... mw ngomong ap?

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Q mw ngomong sama u . . .

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Owh.. Ywdah, ngomong disni ajj kaliiiiiii... *devil*

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Q mw ngomong sama u di Vivienz Cafe. Di KIM. Jam 2 siang. Gmn?

Lollipop Candy Girlz: o/o *blush* hah?

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Knp?

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Bneran?

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Bneran lahhh... Swear...! U kesana, y! Ada hal pnting yg mw q ucapin ke u... Aws telatt

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Dasar! Ok..ok...! Tapi, ntar plgny bareng, ya... Soalny, q gk dijmput... Cm di anter ajj...

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Emg u gk brani naek taxi atw ojek gtu? Dsr cwek penakuttt!

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Nggak lahhh! Weeekkkkk!

Sand Boysz Phantomhive Kagamine: Ywdah, mw siap2 dlo... Bye keriting*wave*!

Lollipop Candy Girlz: Ok... Bye*wave*

Sambunganku pun terputus (karena ku putuskan sendiri) dengan Yunna. Aku pun segera bersiap-siap. Aku memakai kaos t-shirt hitam dengan celana jeans. Ku pakai parfum berwangi mintku lalu aku pun pergi keluar rumahku (baca: kamar apartemenku) untuk mengambil motorku. Aku pun memakai helmku dan segera melesat pergi ke mall.

Aku pun pergi ke Vivienz Cafe. Tempat aku dan Yunna janji bertemu. Lalu, saat aku masuk kesana, kulihat sosok makhluk yang sangat indah di mataku. Tak kualihkan mataku dari pesonanya. Ia sangat indah. Ia memakai baju terusan berwarna pink lembut, warna kesukaan Yunna. Dengan rompi berwarna putih, semakin menambah pesonanya. Memakai sepatu higheels dengan warna senada. Rambutnya terurai panjang agak keriting. Tunggu dulu! Keriting? Jangan-jangan...

"Ah, tato?" teriaknya ke arahku. Aku pun sekarang tahu *kenapa gak tempe aja, sihhh! Nggak doyan tahu!* *plak* bahwa sosok indah yang kulihat adi adalh orang yang kudambakan selama ini, Yunna!

"Oh, hi, Yunna-chan. Maaf telat..." jawabku sekenanya.

"Eh? Tak biasanya, kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan? Ada apa denganmu, tato? Kau sakit?" tanyanya heran. Aku juga heran. Kenapa aku memanggilnya begitu?

"Eh... tidak apa-apa, koq. Sudah lama, ya?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nggak, koq. Baru sampai," jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Aku sekarang duduk dengan orang yang kudambakan? Berhadapan? Ya ampunnn!

"Owh," jawabku sekenanya.

"Lho, katanya ada yang mau kamu sampaikan?" tanyanya. Aku pun baru ingat tujuanku untuk datang kemari.

"Oh, iya. Soal itu..."

"Cepat! Katakan saja..."

"Yunna.. Aku..." Aku melihatnya. Matanya lebih tepatnya. Memancarkan sinar kehewanan *plak* a.k.a keheranan kepadaku. Langsung saja, tanpa aba-aba, ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya seraya memegang tangannya. Terus terang, aku deg-degan, karena ini pertama kalinya, aku dekat dengan seseorang. Cewek lagi.

"Hei! Tato!" teriaknya. Aku pun dengan sigap menyentuh bibir manis nan mungil miliknya dengan bibirku. Aku merasa hangat begini. Namun, aku tidak tahu... Apa yang Yunna pikirkan tentangku...

**End Gaara POV**

**Yunna POV**

Apa? Si tato ini menciumku! Gawattt! Tapi... Kenapa rasanya hangat? Aku merasa, ingin tetap seperti ini... Namun, gawat! Aku kehabisan nafas! Ia pun menyadari bahwa aku kehabisan nafas dan langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Hah...hah...hah..." ujarku menarik nafas dengan terengah-engah karena tidak terbiasa.

"Maafkan aku, Yunna... Aku hanya ingin kau tau, bahwa aku...-"


	2. Kabar

**Hi, minna! Akhirnya sampai juga di chapt. 2! Maaf, ya... Di chapt. kemaren gak ada basa basi(emang nasi?) kayak gini "...(R: "Nggak perlu kaliiii!")! Soalnya, Yumi nggak tau, kalo di FFn nggak bisa diedit lagi fic'a... Jadi, ya... Gitu deh!-Author gak nyambunk, nehhh!-**

**Makasih buat yang udah review fic gaje saia ini... hahaha! Saia sangat menghargai kalian... Saia nggak nyangka, fic saia ini masih ada yang mau review! :3*G 'n Y: berapa emang kamu hargain mereka? Emang barang apa? A: Hehe... " Kalian nggak ngerti, sih, maksud Author yang baik ini! Y 'n G:-muntah satu baskom-***

**Wokeh, saatnya perbincangan nggak penting dimulaii!**

**Yunna: Dasar Author gilaaa! Kenapa First Kiss-ku diambil Gaara, sihhh?**

**Author: Lah? Nggak apa-apa, kan? Lagi pula... *ngelirik Yunna dengan tatapan menggoda***

**Yunna: Napa? ***_**deathglare**_** dilancarkan! :D***

**Author: Ehmm... Ehmm...**

**Gaara: Hoi, Author! Kalo sakit tenggorokan nggak usah ngomong aja... Ntar suaranya ilang!**

**Author: Wahhh! Gaara perhatian, nih, sama Yumi!:D Makasih yaaaaa! XP *meluk-meluk Gaara***

**Gaara: Lepasin! Aku nggak suka sama kamu! Aku cuma suka sama...**

**Author: Sama siapa, hayooo?**

**Gaara: Pokoknya lepasin atau nggak kugorok lehermu! *tatapan mengancam***

**Author:*pundung di pojokan sambil nangis guling-guling-?-* Gaara jahat!**

**Yunna: Wuidih! Gila bener, sih, Authornya!**

**Author: Ya udah, deh... Saatnya BTS! *ceria lagi***

**Gaara dan Yunna: Author anehhh! *pergi ninggalin Author sendirian***

**Author: Hiks... Hiks... Kalian semua jahat! *nangis ngerengek kayak anak kecil***

**Wokeh~ Nggak usah diperhatiin lagi percakapan nggak bener ini... BTS aja, yuuuu! *plak***

.

.

**Judul: Dancer Love**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masak Sirih Pake Molto *digeplak Masashi***

**Author: AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin**

**Main Chara: GaaraXOC**

**Warning: Gajeness, OOC, typo buanyak, alur gaje n kecepetan**

.

.

**Dancer Love**

**Normal POV**

"Kamu kenapa? Tau nggak? Kamu itu udah nyuri First Kiss-ku tau!" ujar Yunna dengan membentak-marah juga sih...-. Namun, tiba-tiba handphone Gaara berbunyi. Refleks, ia pun segera mengambil handphonenya dan mengangkat telepon dari seseorang di seberang(sungai *plak*) sana.

"_Moshi-moshi,_" ujar Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh, hi, Gaara. Ini kakak, Temari. Cepat kau kembali ke Suna sekarang," jawab orang yang mengaku bernama Temari itu.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Si Kankurou kecelakaan tadi. Jadi, aku ingin kau menjenguknya sekarang," perintah kakaknya itu.

"Huh! Bukan urusanku..." jawabnya santai.

"Apa? Dia itu kakakmu, Gaara! Dasar kau ini! Cepat, kau jenguk dia!" perintahnya lagi.

'Sialan! Nggak tepat banget, sih, waktunya!' umpat Gaara dalam hati. "Oh, ok," jawabnya lalu menutup telepon itu.

"Yunna, aku mau jenguk kakakku dulu ke Suna. Nanti, pengumumannya, kan, 2 hari lagi. Nanti kau beritahu aku lewat FB aja, ya," ujar Gaara segera bersiap.

"Dasar! Kau ini! Kau mau pergi saja, hah? Setelah kau merebut First Kiss-ku? Dasar! Aku nggak akan ngasih tau kamu!" ujar Yunna.

"Ya udah..." jawab Gaara santai. Yunna yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal.

'Dasar robot!' gumam Yunna kesal.

"Ya udah... aku antar kamu ke rumah. Mau nggak?" (roti)tawar *plak* Gaara.

"Hn? Tumben baek?" tanya Yunna seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Emang aku baek, kok! Dari lahir malah!" Yunna yang mendengarnya merasa ingin muntah melihat Gaara dengan gaya sok baik-nya.

"Tch!" Yunna mendecih kesal.

"Mau nggak nihhh?" tanya Gaara. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Dasar! Pinter banget, sih, ngalihin pembicaraan?' batin Yunna.

"Ok, deh! Tapi, jangan cepat-cepat, ya!" ujar Yunna.

"Hn," jawab Gaara singkat dan padat kayak es batu-?-. mereka pun pergi ke parkiran motor dimana tempat Gaara memakirkan motornya.

"Hei, keriting! Nanti, pegangan erat-erat, ya..." usul Gaara-atau permintaan?-.

"Awas kalo nanti kamu ngebut, ya! Lagipula, siapa ntar yang mau pegangan sama kamu!" ujar Yunna kesal seraya mendecih kesal.

"Ya udah... Cepet naik," ajak Gaara. Yunna pun naik. Belum sempat Yunna menempelakan-?-bokongnya dengan sempurna di jok motor Gaara, Gaara udah tancep gas sampai buat Yunna-tanpa sengaja- meluk Gaara dari belakang.

"Hoi! Udah kubilang jangan kenceng-kenceng, tatoooo!" teriak Yunna. Gaara hanya menyeringai di balik helmnya.

'Hahaha! Rasain kamu!' batin Gaara puas.

"Dasar! Lambatin dikit, dong!" pinta Yunna-sambil mbentak-ke Gaara.

"Nggak. Karena aku harus cepet kesana!" jawab Gaara dengan nada santai.

"Hu..uft!" Yunna mendengus kesal. Namun, ia sadari, sedari tadi ia memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Mengetahui itu, Yunna langsung melepaskannya-yang justru membuatnya memeluk Gaara lagi-.

**SKIP TIME**

"Nih, helmmu!" ujar Yunna seraya menyerahkan helmnya.

"Hn," jawab Gaara santai.

"Aduh! Gara-gara kamu, nih! Jadi pusing kepalaku! Habis, kamu ngebut-ngebutan, sih? Dasar! Awas kau, ya! Akan kubalas kau! &^*^$%#^%$#&!" bentak Yunna.

"Kau ngomong apa?" tanya Gaara dengan-100%- bingung bin heran.

"Dasar!" Sesaat setelah itu...

HUWEKKK!

Dari mulut Yunna keluar benda cair berwarna merah. Melihat itu, Gaara pun segera menghadap ke arah Yunna.

"Yunna?" ujarnya.

"Udah. Aku nggak apa-apa, kok..." ujar Yunna lalu mempersembahkan senyum termanisnya ke Gaara.

"Tapi, ada darah yang keluar dari mulutmu itu!" Gaara khawatir. Ia pun mengambil saputangannya.

"Maaf, ya, Yunna. Membuatmu menjadi seperti ini..." ujar Gaara seraya mengelap mulut Yunna dengan saputangannya.

"Oh, t-terima kasih, ya..." jawab Yunna seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Pokoknya, maaf, ya... Lain kali, aku tidak akan membuatmu jadi seperti ini lagi..." ujar Gaara menyesal. Yunna yang melihatnya pun menjadi sedikit iba.

"E-eh! Nggak, kok! Makasih, udah jemput aku ke rumah... Ini memang udah lama, kok, penyakitnya. Buka salahmu..." Tanpa sengaja, Yunna pun memeluk Gaara untuk menenangkannya-Lho? Kok jadi malah cewek yang nenangin cowok nangis, sih? Gaara: aku nggak nangis! A: _whatever..._-. gaara yang mengetahuinya sontak terkejut.

"Makasih, ya... Jaa~!" ujar Yunna melepaskan pelukannya seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia pun masuk ke rumahnya.

"Yunna... Maaf..." gumam Gaara. Ia pun memacu-?- motornya lalu melesat pergi ke bandara Konoha.

'Huh! Apa, sih, yang aku lakuin tadi? Masa' aku meluk dia? Aneh, deh! Tapi...' batin Yunna. Ia pun dikejutkan dengan suara handphone-nya berdering. Tertulis nama Sakura disana.

"_Moshi-moshi,_" ujar Yunna menjawab teleponnya.

"Oh, Yunna! Cepat datang ke sini! Kami mau pesta, nih! Soalnya, si Ino PIG itu mau pergi ke Paris," jelas Sakura. Yunna sempat juga mendengar si Ino mendengus kesal ke Sakura.

"Oh, baik. Tapi, ibuku sedang tidak ada dirumah," ujar Yunna.

"Oh, begitu, ya... Baiklah, Yunna. Nanti aku suruh Sasori-nii untuk menjemputmu saja," saran Sakura.

"Hah?" gumam Yunna.

'Sasori... Kakaknya Sakura? Bagus, nihhh! Hehe...' batin Yunna sambil nyengir-?-.

"Kenapa? Halo?" tanya yang disana.

"Oh. Ok..." jawab Yunna.

"Baiklah, Yunna. Jaa!" ujar Sakura lalu memutuskan teleponnya-emang tali?-.

"Jaa!" ujar Yunna. Ia pun segera bersiap-siap. Ia mengikat rambutnya yang sempat berantakan tadi karena naik motor Gaara. Lalu, mengganti pakaiannya.

TING TONG! Terdengar suara bel.

'Itu pasti Sasori-kun...' pikir Yunna. Ia pun pergi ke arah pintu. Ia pun mendapati seoarang laki-laki dengan wajah bayi*plak* berambut merah, Sasori lebih tepatnya *susah amat sih? #plak*

"Oh, hi, Sasori-kun~" sapa Yunna seraya tersenyum.

'Yunna... Kamu manis banget!' batin Sasori seraya tersenyum sendiri-yang otomatis membuat Yunna kebingungan-.

"Sasori-kun?" tanya Yunna membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, i-iya, Yunna. Ayo kita berangkat," ajak Sasori yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ok," Yunna tersenyum ke arah Sasori.

"Naik apa?" tanya Yunna.

"Motor," jawab Sasori.

"Oh... UAPPA?" tanya Yunna seraya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Sasori bingung.

'Waduh! Kalo aku bilang... Ntar Saso-kun marah lagi... ya udah, dehh...' batin Yunna.

"HOI!" Sasori-kun mengagetkanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Jangan banyak ngelamun. Ntar kesambet, lho! Hihi..." jawab Sasori. Aku pun mendengus kesal.

"Humb! Dasar! Sasori-kun, nanti, motornya pelan-pelan aja, ya..." pinta Yunna.

"Ok..." jawab Sasori. Mereka pun naik ke motor Sasori lalu melesat pergi ke rumah Ino.

Di lain tempat, Gaara sedang ada di Suna menjenguk sang kakak di rumah sakit.

"Hoi, Gaara! Tumben kamu datang menjenguk..." ujar Kankurou setengah terkejut.

"Hn," jawab Gaara singkat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Begitulah..." jawab Kankurou setengah malas.

"Oh," jawab Gaara-kok malah Gaara yang jawab ya?-

Tiba-tiba handphone Gaara berbunyi. Ada MMS masuk di handphonenya. Langsung saja ia membukanya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat apa isi dari MMS tersebut.

"Sial!" umpatnya dalam hati.

**-TBC-**

**Waduhh! Akhirnya jadi juga chapt.2! Maaf, ya, kegajean Yumi nggak terelakkan di fic ini... XP**

**Baik, ini dia balesan review dari chapt. kemaren...**

: Thx, ya, udah review! Ok, dehh... Ntar dikasih tau di _summary_-nya... Thx kripik'a, ya... Maaf kalo di chapt. ini masih banyaaaaaaaaaak banget A/N-nya... Karena, Yumi nggak bisa hidup jadi anak normal-jadi slama ini nggak normal? A: nggak laahhh!- a.k.a nggak ALAY gitu...! Sorry, waktu itu, Yumi kira bisa ngedit dulu di FFn... Jadi nggak di perhatiin. Eh, malah jadinya gitu, deh... Gomen, Kingi-chan-bener nggak nih?=="-! Enjoy Reading, ya! And... Jangan lupa, review lagi, ya..?

**Nadya Hi-chan**: Nad-nad~! *melukin Nadya* Maaf, ya, kepanjangan... Soalnya, waktu itu banyak waktu senggang-malah curhat!-. Yunna itu OC, Nad! Masa' nggak tau? Mana ada lah, di Naruto itu si Yunna! Hinata? Ok, deh.. Kapan-kapan... Tapi, Yumi nggak bisa bikin Hinata gagap, lho! Palingan jadiin Hinata kepiting rebus A**s Gagap bisa! *plak* Review lagi, ya? :D

Ok, thx buat yang udah review! Akhir kata saia ucapkan...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W,**

**please,,,**

AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin~


End file.
